Lilith Fragment
The Lilith Fragment is a related text to the Sargon Fragment, detailing an encounter between Lilith and the archangel Gabriel. It appears to be merely a peice of a larger text. Text of the fragment The text of the fragment is as follows: "And then did dark mother Lilitu pass out of the land of Nod, east of Eden, And she did come into the sunlit lands and the Kingdom of Judah. There she did dwell for a time with her daughters, Lamiae and Empusae. The Children of Seth and old Israel saw her there and did come forth to her temple in the mountain, saying "Teach us your lore, Dark Mother, and we will be slaves no more." And Lilitu taught them many of the small secrets of the world, but none of the darkling paths did she show them. For a time the Children of Lilitu and of Seth lived in peace. Son begot son and the children of old Israel fell to squabbling. And they became weak. Then came Lilitu to Jerusalem for the Day of Willows. The city lay scattered as chaff and its people were slain by the soldiers of Nabu-kudur-usur. And Lilitu came to the center of town and there was a luscious fig tree. And lo, the tree began to burn and in it was the face of the presence, Gabriel. And before Lilitu was a great procession of gods. Old gods and new, gods long dead, and gods yet to be born. Ancient Enlil and Osiris and their upstarts, Poseidon and Aphrodite. And behold, there were the Tuatha de Danaan and the First Pack of the moon-beasts. And there too was Caine. All strode by, serene in the prime of their power. Then, as each did pass the flaming tree, did they fell under Gabriel's withering gaze. And their nature did change. They became twisted and brutish. Gods of desert and oasis became ravening beastmen. The De Danaan became fainter and fainter, like the morning fog. And the First Pack became bone-gnawing curs. Then did they fall into dust. And Gabriel did turn his gaze upon Lilitu and she felt the glory of the One rain upon her. And a light that was not light lifted the scales from her eyes. And she was transformed, like unto the withered gods. And there in her stead stood a slavering revenant, of the kind that gibbers in tombs and sups on dead men's marrow. And lo, did Gabriel speak, saying: "Know thou that the children of Seth are the only true favored children of God. And they, not the Children of Caine, shall make all the world. And their transgressions shall be forgiven. But all of thy monstrous children shall diminish. From muck and filth were thou created, and to it shall thou and all thy get return. Then did the light fade and the vision was no more. And then did proud Lilitu swear that it would not be so. And four saplings did she plant. One a willow, one an oak, one a vine of ivy, and the last of shittim wood, of which Noah and Osiris did build their arks. And each did she wet three times with her blood. And the first of these did she plant in Nod, and the second in old Jerusalem, the third in a" References *VTM: Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood & Fire Category:Artifacts (VTM)